Beyond the Stars
by vogelimkafig120
Summary: Sun, Lillie, and Rose take a hike to Ten Carat Hill where it's often considered to be the best place to star gaze in Alola. Short drabble, and takes place 17 years after Ultra Sun/Moon. Happy New Year!


**What's up everyone! I do hope that your New Year is off to a good start! This is one of my shortest drabbles but I just love those Shiningsunshipping family moments. Also, the music for Ten Carat Hill is one of my favorites! Anyway, I hope that you enjoy reading this drabble, and a Happy New Year to you all! ^_^**

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy!" I found a Carbink!" Rose happily exclaimed to her parents as she spotted a Carbink in the caverns of Ten Carat Hill.

The family decided to take a hike to one of Alola's most intriguing wonders. A while back, it was forbidden for tourists to venture out to Ten Carat Hill, but after a fews years, the ban was lifted. Since then, tourists have flocked in to take view of the landscape and the Pokémon that resided.

Sun and Lillie simply smiled at their daughter; she really was a curious child. Even at 5 years old, Rose was beginning to act quite perceptive and intellectual as her mother to some extent. Then again, Lillie had provided her daughter with the best educational tools.

"That's wonderful, sweetie." Lillie complimented as she and Sun held Rose's hands respectively as they trekked through the cavern.

"I can see you becoming like the both of us, Rose." Sun remarked by making a reference to his and Lillie's positions.

While his wife was a top leading scientist in the Aether Foundation, he was Alola's former Champion and an adventurer. He always wondered if his daughter would be able to intermingle those positions later on in her life, should she choose those paths.

"I got to know every single Pokémon if I want to be a good Trainer!" Rose explained as she tried to seek out more Pokémon to her view. "Just like you and mommy!"

"That's an admirable passion to consider." Lillie said as the family neared to the passage of the outside of Ten Carat Hill.

"Well, it will be a huge obstacle to do, but I have full faith in your, dear." Sun added on.

Rose smiled in joy after hearing her parents shower her with confidence and support. She had always looked up to her parents because they were her heroes.

Once they exited out of the cavern, they saw a view of lustrous stars in the sky, and a few tourists were taking in the sight of the outside portion of Ten Carat Hill. Hiking to Ten Carat Hill around nighttime was quite popular.

Rose let go of her parents' hands as she ran off straight away, but not too far from them.

"Wow! The stars are so pretty!" Rose said as she looked up the night sky, examining each star that she could come across.

"Yeah," Lillie commented as she and her husband walked over to Rose's side, "your father and I would take dates here as teens."

"It was, and still is, our favorite place to go to." Sun mentioned as he began to reminisce his times at Ten Carat Hill with Lillie. As teens, they would lie down and point out to each star they spotted.

"That sounds really cool!" Rose beamed in delight.

Rose was told from her parents that Nebby, aka Solgaleo, had hailed from another world beyond the stars' reach. Since then, she wondered as to how vast the universe was, and what Pokémon she'd encounter along the way. Rose was aware of the Ultra Wormhole that would guide anyone to any new world, but of course, her parents have told her that she was too young to venture there.

"Mommy, daddy? Do you think I can find Pokémon out there?" Rose asked as she and her parents viewed the stars together.

"From what our adventures have told us, yes, it's most likely." Sun commented as he lightly ruffled his daughter's hair.

"Absolutely, Rose," Lillie agreed before adding more to her comment, "as you grow, there's new wonders just waiting to be discovered."

"Maybe I can find my own Naganadel!" Rose quipped as she made a reference to her father's Naganadel that was given to him as a gift.

Sun and Lillie knew that Rose had got along well with Naganadel, despite the latter's attitude when it came to battling, but the Ultra Beast was very friendly with their daughter. Rose would pet Naganadel's forehead for affection, which then had an effect on the UB because it loved to be pampered.

"One day, you may." Sun replied.

"The universe is an expansive place with endless opportunities awaiting you, sweetie." Lillie commented, a smile directed to her husband and daughter.

"Look out universe, because I will one day venture out there!" Rose proudly proclaimed, gaining a bit of attention from some people.

Sun and Lillie could only smile happily at their daughter for her determination. Yeah, in their minds, she was a precocious child who would do anything reasonable to achieve her goals. As they'd said from time to time, 'reach for the stars'.


End file.
